Puppy Kisses
by Psycho Moon
Summary: When Kagome goes through the well upset, Inuyasha is there to kiss her tears away… only it’s not the way she wants him to. Looks like she’ll have to teach him the right way to kiss. Inuyasha Kagome


Psycho Moon: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Uniemon: Also, this fict is a gift to Kelly…  
  
Psycho Moon: My best friend, who is sick and really can't do much… or at least… she's not supposed to. *gives Kelly a look*   
  
Uniemon: This should keep her busy for at least ten seconds.  
  
Psycho Moon: I hope that this fict will inspire her to continue to write her Inuyasha fict and maybe even get an account here too.  
  
Uniemon: Also, yesterday was Psycho's three-year anniversary on fanfiction.net.  
  
Psycho Moon: I'm very glad I made it this far and hope for another year of fiction, both fan and original. Enjoy!  
  
Puppy Kisses  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she jumped into the well and fell into the past. 'I don't want to go… but I promised Inuyasha I would come back today. Even if Sota is sick… I've got to go back.' She thought as she landed on the other side of the well and climbed out. She sat down and continued to cry as she waited for Inuyasha to come by to pick her up and take her to where the rest of the group was. She wanted to be home taking care of her little brother though… no here.  
  
Inuyasha jumped from the tree next to the well. He had just gotten there but he could smell that something was wrong. "Tears?" He whispered as he knelt in front of Kagome's crying form. "Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome just shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "Noth… nothing…" She choked down a sob.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with the soft expressing he always saved for her. He put a clawed hand on hers but she pushed it away and let a tear slide down her cheek. He watched it slide down… urging him to… he leaned forward and…  
  
"EEEEK!" Kagome squeaked and jumped back. "Inuyasha! Why did you lick me for?"  
  
Inuyasha turned as red as his kimono and glared. "Feh… you try to kiss away a girls tears and they start…"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Woah! Woah! Woah… kiss? You didn't kiss… wait…" She stopped and giggled.  
  
"What!?!" He snapped. He didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"You gave me a puppy kiss!" She giggled.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A puppy kiss! You kissed me the way a puppy would!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "You mean not everyone kisses like that?" She shook her head. "Then how do humans kiss?"  
  
It was Kagome's turn to blush. "You mean you don't know? But Kikyo kissed you that one time after she came back from the dead and tried to pull you down into hell!"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head up and thought for a minute. "You mean when she just pressed her lips up against mine?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah but it sounds like it wasn't good." She giggled.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Nah… I was wondering what she was doing." Suddenly a devious grin crawled across his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
He smiled bigger. "Well… I was just wondering if you could do better…"  
  
Kagome blinked and blushed. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. It was like her was dreaming in slow motion and he was dying because he had to wait so long for something he wanted so much. She pressed her lips against his and sucked on his lower lip until he opened it a bit. Sliding her tongue into his mouth to entice his into hers, he felt his ears twitch as she continued on. He slid his tongue in and gave into the thing he was feeling in his stomach… love.  
  
Kagome pulled away and slide her tongue out of his mouth. Inuyasha, whose ears were still twitching, groaned. He so wanted more. Kagome just giggled. "Better?"  
  
"Much." He smiled as he put some of her black hair behind her ear. "Why were you crying earlier?"  
  
"Sota is really sick and I'm just worried about him." She got up and picked up her bag. Inuyasha's face became a frown. "What?"  
  
He picked her up and climbed onto the side of the well. "You should go home and be with him."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled deviously at her again. "I'm coming with you!" He said as he jumped into the well with her in his arms.   
  
Kagome smiled as they fell. "I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
"I know. I love you too." He whispered as they hit the time flow and fell back into Kagome's time. 


End file.
